


Silence

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make a Bodie image for Lew's Birthday and chose this moment from Stake Out. Its theme is based on the teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo Challenge May Amnesty prompt: <b>Silence</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/70143/70143_original.jpg)

  


oooOOOooo


End file.
